


The Moon Rabbit?

by hjade21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kaguya is a little diva, Kaguya the Rabbit, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Language, Madara sort of an asshole but that changes, Not beta, Now including Omakes!!!, Out of Character, Protective Kaguya, Protective Touka, She bites too, Tobirama is a little shit at this point, Uchiha Izuna Lives, crack fic at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: Tobirama comes home with a rabbit after a three month mission in the Water Country. A seemingly too intelligent rabbit named Kaguya.Or also known as Kaguya plays favorites and acts like a diva hence comedy happens.
Relationships: Future Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 40
Kudos: 213





	1. Hashirama

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired from the various headcanons I see happening and thought: that...might be a good name for this fic. HAHAHAHA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama wants cuddles from cute wittle rabbit, he goes for the diplomatic approach. Will he succeed?

“Kaguya-chan. Kaguya-chan.” Hashirama whispered excitedly.

Kaguya-chan, or simply Kaguya, was a gorgeous rabbit Tobirama brought back with him a little over three months ago from a infiltration mission. Just like the rabbits living in the cold Northern regions, she had the softest, fluffiest coat made from the white clouds and striking ruby-jeweled eyes. Just like his precious little brother except in the form of a rabbit. 

Although, she was **_too_** similar to Tobirama, because she looked at him blankly and turned her head away haughtily. 

Hashirama pouts at her rejection, “So cold!”

The bunny didn’t spare a second glance at his whining and continued to stare at the gardens. Her red-jeweled eyes focused on the delicate beauty of the hydrangea bushes and the colorful koi swimming in their tranquil pond. Hashirama couldn’t blame Kaguya for paying more attention to the tempting lulls of nature than him. A rabbit always prefers to run among the wide expanses of the world than giving their time of day to humans. Yet the Hokage wasn’t deterred by this, not with the back-up plan he had in mind in case his first attempt failed!

“Kaguya-chan~” Hashirama calls her gently. Unsurprised by her lack of response, he continues, “I have something for you.” 

Oh, there! She’s looking at him now albeit with a too intelligent curiosity on her fluffy face! The Hokage nearly squeals when the rabbit adorably twitches her nose- Wait, focus, focus! Once he succeeds in getting Kaguya-chan into his arms, he’ll be free to dote and gush about how cute she is!

Anticipation bubbling in his chest, Hashirama pushes forward a bowl of rabbit treats toward her. He’ll never hear the end of it from Tobirama for spoiling Kaguya, but it’ll be worth it in the end. Yes, very worth the lecture long as he can cuddle the fluffy bunny by bribing her with treats. He stifles a gasp-giggle at Kaguya tilting her gaze down to the bowl, cautiously moving out of her favorite pillow, and approaching the bowl of treats. It was taking all of his willpower to stay still and not make any sudden movements- rabbits are skittish creatures that will run at a moment's notice. 

Kaguya takes one sniff of it before looking at the bowl in disdain, then sends that same disdain toward Hashirama (who gasps in horror and clutches his chest- his broken heart!). 

“B-B-But, Kaguya-chan! Don’t rabbits love these?!” The Hokage eyes began to well up with tears.

As if recognizing the infamous tears of the Shodaime Hokage, Kaguya darts off quickly out of the room and into the garden. She never once stopped as Hashirama dramatic wails followed her outside. 


	2. Omake 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama and Tobirama have a short discussion of Kaguya avoidance to Hashirama. Tobirama tries to cheer his brother up. The results are a sibling bonding moment.

Hashirama: Tobi, how come Kaguya-chan avoids me?

Tobirama: She probably realizes that you’re an idiot, Anija. 

Hashirama: That’s mean to say, Tobirama!

Tobirama: *Contemplative as he absently pets a sleeping Kaguya* 

Hashirama: *Watches enviously and pouts* I haven’t done anything to offend her…

Tobirama: Maybe she’ll warm up to you if you give it some time. 

Hashirama: *Sighs dejectedly* I hope so. 

Tobirama: I’m sure she will. You always have that charisma where even the hardest of people will open up to you. 

Hashirama: *He smiles at his brother words and moves to hug him. He’s careful to not wake Kaguya after the first few attempts. He adds teasingly* Even you, Tobi?

Tobirama: *Smiles* Even me, Anija. 


	3. Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Izuna turn, how will he fare? Also Tobirama drops the bomb on him.

“Why, hello, gorgeous.” Izuna greets quietly, watching Kaguya-chan jump onto his lap and settle down in a ball of white fluff. He lets out a  _ manly _ squeal at the adorable nose twitch before she closes her lovely red eyes. “Aww, is it nap time for you? Go on, sleep on Izuna lap. He’ll look after you.”

Izuna coos at the rabbit ears dropping down flat, her small body relaxing and sleeps right there on his lap. He gently pets her fluffy fur in soothing motions, careful to not wake her up from her impromptu nap. After all, it was rare enough for Kaguya-chan to seek someone that wasn’t her owner. And Izuna considers himself very fortunate to be the center of her attention this afternoon. 

Also staring at the black letters is boring as fuck, even if the document entailed some important matters of a clan requesting to join Konoha. Izuna didn’t bother to remember the name, but he should if he’s going to bring this up to Hashirama. 

Speaking of which, the Hokage was sulking this morning muttering about another failure to cuddle cute little Kaguya-chan. Then, he sulked further mumbling that his “little brother is  **_so_ ** mean…” until Madara shouted for him to get to work. Lots of shouting followed by a smack had somewhat forced Hashirama to get out of his sulking episodes and focus on paperwork for a while. 

Honestly, Izuna is still wondering to this day how the feared God of Shinobi can end up...like that?

That was a rhetorical question, the Uchiha Heir understood whatever childish antics Hashirama shows on the surface- that man is scary as fuck when you piss him off. Izuna had seen it, and so did a good number of people that underestimated Hashirama. 

(Izuna never knew plants can do that to a person and make their death painful inside-out. Holy flames, his Sharingan will never allow him to forget that moment as long as he lives.)

It’s still hilarious to witness the impenetrable monument sulk all because his little brother's pet rabbit refuses to warm up to him- much less go near him at all.    
  
“Izuna, are you- Oh.” Tobirama pauses at the door, crimson eyes drawn to his rabbit napping on his rival-best friend lap. The corner of his lips quirk to an amused smile, “Congratulations, Izuna.”

The Uchiha Heir blinks,“Uh, what?” 

“As of this week, you are now Kaguya's favorite pillow for her afternoon nap for the rest of the week.” The albino says casually with that shit-eating grin. Izuna danger bells are ringing LOUDLY throughout his head and telling him to run far away (except he can’t with Kaguya sleeping so peacefully on him). His gut-feeling is correct, “By the way, Anija is coming within five minutes. He wanted to ask you out for tea I believe.” 

Oh Amaterasu, he is not going to escape a whining, snotty, Hashirama if the other elder brother finds him with Kaguya-chan. He won’t escape Hashirama complaining that it was unfair for the rabbit to come to Izuna instead of him. He won’t escape a smirking Tobirama reveling in his pain, because his rival-best friend is a little shit like that. 

“Now, I wanted the paperwork for the Haruno Clan, Izuna…”

“Oh, fuck you and your paperwork, Senju-OW!” 

Did he forget to mention that Kaguya-chan is cranky when she wakes up from her nap and BITES?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next? Maybe Touka or Madara. HAHAHAHAHAHA. ENJOY AND THANK YOU!


	4. Omake 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna tries to get the truth out of Tobirama. Tobirama narrowly avoids the subject thanks to Kaguya.

Izuna: *He’s stroking Kaguya white fur* Sooo, Tobi. 

Tobirama: Hm? *He’s reading a scroll, barely looking at Izuna*

Izuna: What’s the story behind Kaguya-chan?

Tobirama: I found her while I was in the middle of an infiltration mission. She was hurt, I helped her. Since she continued to follow me, I had little choice but to bring her with me and stay in Konoha. 

Izuna: Right, that’s the story you told the tree-hugger and everyone else. But do you know what I think? 

Tobirama: *He glances up from his scrolls to look at Izuna with a curious look*

Kaguya: *Her ears perk up to attention to the conversation since Izuna stopped grooming her*

Izuna: I read your report. You completed the mission in two months, but you stayed for another month to investigate due to complications with the client. But, I believe you were investigating something related to Kaguya-chan. Am I right so far?

Tobirama: Enlightening. 

Izuna: I’ll take that as a yes. Anyway, whatever you needed to investigate had to do with Kaguya-chan and I’ll be blunt here: What’s so special about Kaguya-chan here? 

Tobirama: 

Izuna: 

Tobirama: Izuna. 

Izuna: Yes? 

Tobirama:Kaguya is biting your hair. 

Izuna: Haha, jokes on- **NO!** KAGUYA-CHAN! BAD! MY HAIR IS NOT FOOD! 

Kaguya: *Happily gnawing on a piece of Izuna long hair* 

Izuna: *squawks as he pulls his hair away and examines the gnawed ends* MY HAIR!!!

Tobirama: My condolences. *Snickers*


	5. Touka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka Observation and Touka Confrontation (AKA her BS sensors are working 24/7).

Touka knew her baby cousin, grew up with him, and looked after him when his tiny, chubby hands reached out to her. She knew, in the eyes of other people (ignorant fools), Tobirama is considered strange, but that only means her cousin is unique and all the more precious. Touka knew that Tobirama is rarely impulsive- every action her cousin makes has a thought behind it. 

So Touka knew that the day Tobirama “impulsively” brought home a rabbit from his trip in the Water Country was anything but impulsive. Something happened there during his mission, her cousin scripted answers to any inquiries only proved that. And that something had to do with that creepy rabbit living in Tobirama home. 

One day, a couple weeks after the thing came to Konoha, Touka found it sleeping atop of a familiar fur collar in the living room. Tobirama treasured fur collar to be exact; the last gift from his mother before her untimely death after Itama birth. Her painted lips form a scowl watching it nap away without a care in the world, but it woke up after she took a step closer. 

Touka stops at the rabbit too intelligent red eyes staring at her and she glares at it. 

(Thankfully Tobirama was busy babysitting Hashirama at the Hokage Tower while simultaneously drowning in his own paperwork. Her cousin may be aware she stepped into his home, but it was nothing new- Touka often comes over to make sure Tobirama was doing alright. Besides, if anything happened or her cousin questions her, Touka had an excuse ready. 

It wasn’t a total lie that she came to drop a parcel for him upon Mito request.)

After a long one-sided glaring contest, Touka breaks the silence, “Regardless of what my cousin says, I don’t buy his excuses for why he brought you here.” 

The rabbit, as if imitating human expressions (and upping up the creepy factor), merely raises a brow at her. 

“I don’t know what you are or why Tobirama thought it was a good idea to bring you here, but I trust his judgement.” She pressed her lips together into a tight line. The thing scoffs though, whether agreeing with her or indignant, it didn’t matter to Touka. “But I’m warning you, if you do anything to hurt my family and especially my little cousin, I **_will_** skin you alive and feed you to my summons.”

The rabbit gives her a blank look showing it was clearly not impressed by her threat. Not even when Touka tapped her naginata against the tatami floors; the blade glinting ominously in the sunlight to highlight her promise of pain. Clicking her tongue at the lack of reaction, Touka wondered what the hell did Tobirama bring back to Konoha. 

Though, she wouldn’t be surprised if the creepy ball of fluff ended up being some sort of demon or divine entity. It’ll be the first, but her cousin attracts the strangest of things. 

Shaking her head, Touka turns her back on the rabbit and leaves now that her business is done. Faintly aware of the creepy thing eyes on her the entire way out, she had no idea she piqued the rabbit interest.

If Tobirama unexpectedly comes home early, she’ll just shove the parcel into his arms and tell him it was from Mito. 

No more than a week later, the kunoichi was less than pleased to find the damn thing taking a nap in her office and followed her _everywhere_ for the rest of the week. 

Her cousin, amused by her predicament, snorts during their lunch break at the dango shop. Touka didn’t hesitate to throw a dango stick at him like she would with senbons. The sudden movement of Tobirama dodging them had woken up the rabbit from her nap on his lap. Sweet karma inflicted on her favorite cousin when pissy little Kaguya bit his arm and Tobirama shrieks.

Touka didn’t hesitate to do the same to Hashirama. The Hokage spotted Kaguya hanging around her shoulders and the rabbit didn’t acknowledge him. When the waterworks started and he opened his mouth, Touka just threw her dango sticks at him to shut him up and escape his shrills.

If she had her choice, she would be more than happy to toss the thing at him and watch her suffer from Hashirama crushing affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next in my schedule: Madara, Mito, [Surprise Guest], and Tobirama! 
> 
> In that order yes. :'DDD


	6. Omake 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka wants Kaguya to stop following her. Tobirama is not so successful in placating his cousin.

Touka: Cousin, tell your thing to stop following me.

Tobirama: Touka-nee, I only told Kaguya our rules when she agreed to stay with me and informed her of what she can and cannot do- Otherwise, I do not control her. 

Tobirama: Also at least refer to Kaguya as anything but “it”, “thing”, or “creature”. 

Touka: Not happening. How about you add “Don’t follow people with pointy weapons” as a rule?

Tobirama: She is more than capable of protecting herself. In fact, I fear anyone that sees her as prey and attempt to capture her. 

Touka: Just get your damn rabbit to stop stalking me.   


Touka: She's been at it for three days! Three days! And whenever I think I lost her, she shows up out of nowhere even in the most random places!

Tobirama: Oh  **_that_ ** . *Contemplative pose* It means your her favorite person this week, Touka-nee. 

Touka:  **Tobi.**

Tobirama: I'll warn her, but I give no guarantees. 


	7. Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara thinks a tiny and harmless bunny doesn’t match the heartless Senju. Kaguya was anything but harmless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer this time around, but not by much. :'D Enjoy!

Madara never believed the rumor that Senju Tobirama, the White Demon, adopted a bunny. The very image of the heartless man holding a fragile and fluffy creature was mind-boggling. Yet the rumor became the truth confirmed by the entirety of the Konoha population that witnessed Tobirama holding his pet rabbit on the streets. 

He still believes that a weak-looking rabbit doesn’t suit the prickly asshole. If it were cats or foxes, Madara was more inclined to accept the idea. Cats and foxes are fickle assholes that don’t give a shit about anyone. They have sharp fangs and claws that will hurt someone that crosses them. Bunnies? They’re harmless little things that can die from a single spook.

More than that, bunnies needed to be cared for, loved for, and spoiled constantly. Tobirama was the opposite of caring and loving; he was the White Demon. 

Madara learned quickly that he shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.

The first time that Kaguya approaches him, Madara noted her strange looking eyebrows and her ancient eyes staring at him. He was wishing Izuna was home right now and not out trying to woo Touka, then maybe the rabbit will focus on his little brother. It was uncomfortable being under such intense scrutinization from a bunny; What did it want from him?

_ “Don’t spook it. Rabbits can die from fright. I should be nice, quiet, and gentle.”  _

“What?” Madara snaps instead and throws his arms up into the air. “If you want food, go find someone else to mooch off of.” 

Kaguya elegant, pointed ears twitched and she gave him an odd look (he didn’t know rabbits can make human-like expressions). She remained where she was, continuing to stare at him, expecting something from him, and he didn’t know what she wanted.

The Uchiha Head scowls at her, “No matter how cute you are, I am a hawk person; not a bunny person. You want something? Just tell me already. If not? You better start running before you’re food for my hawks.” 

To his irritation, Kaguya scoffs at his threat. Madara couldn’t tell if the rabbit was offended, haughty, or even excited. All he saw was her blank expression that was eerily similar to her owner.

“You and that asshole are too damn alike.” Madara grumbles, running a hand through his wild black mane. 

Then he heard a thump followed by another.

He moved his hand to look at Kaguya. The rabbit stood up with her eyes narrow and body tense. Her hind legs move in a blur to stomp her feet against the floor with a louder thump. Apparently Kaguya didn’t take the insult to her owner very well, and the Uchiha Head snorts, “Figures you’re protective of Senju.”

She gave him another look as if saying,  _ “Obviously”. _

“Don’t bother with the threatening posture.” Madara chuckles, sort of amused by the rabbit adamance in keeping her tense posture. He couldn’t help taunt her, “What can you even do to me? Try to kill me with cuddles?”

In a second attempt to appear threatening, Kaguya long ears moved flat behind her and thumped her feet hard. The Uchiha Head threw his head back and laughed, “At least you can show  **_something_ ** compared to your owner. He’s a cold-hearted man with a stick up his ass.”

**_“Grrrr.”_ **

Madara, whose prowess in battle rivals the God of Shinobi, felt chills down his spine hearing an angry growl. All of the humor sucked right out of him was replaced as his instincts scream for him to run the hell away this instant. His eyes, sharingan activated, snapped to the source of the sound; the tiny white cloud on his floor. 

Kaguya posture was low with her legs tense and ready to jump at a second notice. She was indignant on her owner behalf at the Uchiha Head insults and it showed on her face for the first time. Then, the rabbit bared her teeth at him and growled at him (it reminded him of a wolf showing their aggression). 

“H-Hey! Calm down, Kaguya!” Madara raises his hands automatically. A thump, louder than before, echoes throughout the room, and he tries the diplomatic approach again, “Look, I only said the tru- **_OH FUCK_ ** _! _ ”

With all the dignity of a Clan Head he can muster, Madara dashes out of his humble home via the window with a very pissed off and very feral rabbit chasing him. 

**Extra**  
  
After barging into the training field Hashirama and his little brother are using for their sparring match, Tobirama was already moving to pluck up the little monster from the ground. Madara had no qualms hiding behind the tree he calls his best friend as he ignored Hashirama questions. He peeks over his shoulder to see Kaguya squirming in Tobirama arms. The little bundle of murderous rage continues to growl and hiss with her teeth bared, and the Uchiha Head tries not to shiver from the sight. Then, Tobirama began to pet Kaguya in slow, soothing motions while he reassures her in a soft voice. Eventually, Kaguya stops her growling and relaxes in her owner arms.  
  
She was still glaring at him, but Madara wasn't focused on the little monster.  
  
He was watching Tobirama with a dumbfounded look. The stern face and hard lines that made him unapproachable had softened when he was calming his pet rabbit down. By the Flames, Tobirama even smiled! The man he assumed couldn't crack a smile broke every assumption he made of him!  
  
"Madara?" Hashirama calls his name out of concern. When the Uchiha Head didn't respond, the Hokage poked his best friend and tries again, "Heeelllooo? Madara? Are you alright?"  
  
Tobirama head looks up to them. The softness gone replaced with the familiar sternness he was known for, but Madara newfound discovery regarding the rabbit in his arms and the man changed him.  
  
"What did you do to piss off Kaguya, Madara?" Tobirama asks coldly, then his face scrunches up and adds. "And why on earth are you looking at me like _**that**_ _ **?**_ Stop that this instant."

With all of the processing possible, Madara blurts out without thinking, "I'm sorry for assuming you're rabbit is harmless, because she is an absolutely fucking feral! She's a little terror!"  
  
Now his response had Hashirama worrying for his health now, the Hokage running a medical check to make sure he didn't hit his head. Tobirama, the little shit, looks all too amused while scratching Kaguya behind the ears and the rabbit all but melts to the attention.  
  
When Tobirama smiles, this time full of teeth (and Madara was turning pink at the sight), he simply says, "I know."  
  
Kaguya lets out a cute, approving sound.


	8. Omake 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna and Madara talk about Kaguya. Madara is more than ready to throw Izuna into the pond repeatedly. Izuna thinks its worth it.

**Omake 4: The Rumors**

Izuna: Tobi told me you pissed off Kaguya-chan, Aniki. *Grins* 

Madara: Izuna. _No_.

Izuna: And-And…*Snickers* 

Madara: **_Izuna_ **. 

Izuna: And I heard around the grapevine that she was chasing you throughout the village! *Laughs uncontrollably.* Oh this is hilarious! I wish I would’ve seen it!

Madara: **That’s it! The koi pond with you!**

* * *

**Omake 4: Image**

Izuna: Why am I not surprised you pissed a bunny off? Why?

Madara: We’re not talking about this, Izuna. 

Izuna: Oh yes, we are.

Madara: No, we’re not.

Izuna: Yes, we are- How did you piss her off?

Madara:I only told her the truth about the stuck-up Senju! Then she got mad, showed some teeth, and jumped at me!

Izuna: Aniki, you don’t piss off an animal, **_any_ ** animal, that is very protective of their human. Period. 

Madara: Bunnies are supposed to be harmless, fluffy, and cute. Not fucking feral like the Senju little monster- Ow!

Izuna: Excuse you, Kaguya-chan is both cute and ferocious! Like Tobi.

Madara: 

Madara: That is a horrible image. Tobirama is not cute. Ferocious, yes, but **_not_ **cute. 

Izuna: You sure about that? You were looking at him intensely in that meeting-

Madara: I was **_not_ ** staring at Tobirama ass! I was keeping an eye on that monster of his!

Izuna: 

Madara:

Izuna: Amaterasu Flames, are you pining-

Madara: *Sputters, he’s blushing furiously* NO- Izuna, stop laughing or I’ll throw you into the koi pond again!


	9. Omake 5: The Outsider Series (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the outsiders view to the latest chaos fluffy Kaguya-chan brings??? :'3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Icecream_Dino for giving me the idea of doing some outsiders POV to the hilarity happening! :'3

**The Start (Shinobi Information Network)**

Shinobi 1: Did you hear? Tobirama-sama adopted a pet rabbit!

Shinobi 2: I call bullshit. 

Shinobi 3: No, it’s true! He really did bring a pet rabbit home!

Shinobi 4: Do you think he’s keeping the rabbit as emergency food rations?

Shinobi 1: Or maybe he plans to train it to fight like the ninken? 

Shinobi 2: A puny, easily-spooked, rabbit? I bet my paycheck it will die within the first week, because the White Demon is intimidating. 

Shinobi 3: I bet my supply of explosives the rabbit is emergency food. 

Shinobi 1: I bet my scrolls that the rabbit will end up favoring Hashirama-sama. 

Shinobi 4: I bet Tobirama-sama pet rabbit is actually a powerful demon wrapped in fluffy fur. 

A group of genins passing by shouts: I BET 300 RYO TOBIRAMA-SENSEI SPOILS KAGUYA-CHAN AND LETS HER PLAY WITH US! 

Shinobi 1, 2, 3 & 4: PFFFF. Impossible. 

*One week later, the four shinobi reluctantly gives the genin and his fellow genins their supplies and money. They did while grumbling too how it wasn’t fair while Tobirama-Sama is spoiling his pet rabbit with lots of petting and the rabbit is letting the children pet her.*

* * *

**The Start (Civilians Gossip)**

Civilian 1: *Whispers excitedly* I saw it! I saw it! Tobirama-sama was shopping at the food stalls with a rabbit sleeping in his arms!

Civilian 2: Then, those rumors of Tobirama-sama adopting a pet is true? This I have to see!

Civilian 3: I never thought Tobirama-sama has a fondness for rabbits. I expected him to be more of a cat person. Or at least fond of wolves or tigers. 

Civilian 4: I agree, Tobirama-sama always appears so cold and stoic like a blade. But for him to like a bunny, I’ll have to rethink my impression of him: Tobirama-sama hard face softening when he’s hugging a rabbit is…*sighs dreamily*

Civilian 1: He spoils her, I heard. I even saw him petting her when she was picking up a fuss and he smiled when she settled down! I’ll have to ask Chiyo-san about it! He was at her food stall today! 

Civilian 2: I’ll ask my friend if he knows anyone that took pictures of Tobirama-sama and his pet. He’s a shinobi after all. 

Civilian 1, 3, & 4: Please do!

Civilian 3: *Says out loud with a faint blush* Tobirama-sama is an attractive man despite appearing unapproachable, but a rabbit in his arms…*sigghhhhsss dreamily* 

Somewhere in the Hokage Tower: 

Tobirama: *He suddenly feels shivers down his spine and looks around with a scowl* Strange, I don’t sense anything abnormal in the village. Yet, why do I feel uneasy? 

Kaguya: *She’s napping away on her favorite pillow aka Tobirama fur stole in Tobirama office*

* * *

**Kaguya-Chan Wrath**

*On a pleasant afternoon while Tobirama is busy with work, Kaguya explores the village on her own. As she trails a small group of Senju Shinobi around Tobirama age, she overhears their conversation.*

Aoiki: I couldn’t believe my eyes. I still don’t after these past few months, Daiki. 

Daiki: Yeah except it’s real, Aoiki. The White Demon adopted a white bunny. 

Aoiki: I still believe I’m in a genjutsu, because our Clan Heir doesn’t just...adopt bunnies.

Noboru: Agreed. Tobirama-sama is ruthless and is the last person I expect to adopt a rabbit. 

Aoiki: *whispers maliciously with a grin* Do you think he’s planning to use the poor thing as an experiment? You know, that rumor about him…

Daiki: Aoiki! *hisses* Shut up! We’re forbidden to talk about that!

Aoiki: Oh come on! Everybody knows how the demon dug up the animals graveyard as his test subjects! Hashirama-sama even made a big deal about it telling Tobirama-sama it was immoral to use the bodies of the dead! 

Noboru: *Thoughtful* It’s a rumor, but apparently Tobirama-sama had planned to use the dead bodies to create an immortal, undead army. 

Aoiki: *laughs* See, Daiki? Our Clan Heir is a monster, a heartless monster! He didn’t want this damn peace at all, only followed Hashirama-sama order to the end like a tamed dog! 

Noboru: Then perhaps we should “rescue” the rabbit and bring forth our concerns to Hashirama-sama to gain some favor? 

Aoiki: I’m in. Anything to take that asshole down a peg or two; always looking down on us. What about you, Daiki? 

Daiki: I’m out. I rather keep my head, thank you. 

Aoiki: Boring! This is our chance to throw the demon to the ground and-OW! 

*A ball of white lands on Aoiki face before a furious swipe of claws is scratching his face and Aoiki throws the ball away. His face bright red, he glares furiously at whatever it was and pales seeing what it was: a very pissed Kaguya. Noboru looks somewhat concerned and Daiki facepalms.*

Aoiki: By the Sage, is that thing growling?!

Kaguya: *Her body is tense, ears flat on her head, teeth showing, glaring, and growling* **Grrrr…!**

Noboru: Ah, that’s Tobirama-sama pet rabbit. Should we capture it now? 

Aoiki: It’s…*gulps*...Yeah, lets.C’mon, Daiki. Help out here.

Kaguya: *thumps her feet once, twice, thrice, and fourth.* 

Daiki: Nope. I’m not getting involved. I’m outta here. BYE. *Shunshins out of there* 

Aoiki: Traitor! Fine, we’ll do it ourselves, Noboru!

Kaguya: **GRRRRRR!** *Jumps with teeths bared and claws out ready to make these poor souls her new scratching posts*

Daiki lands on a nearby rooftop and watches: I’m…*winces hearing the screams of pain and terror as his two **_former_ ** friends (both of them shinobi) runs away from an murderous rabbit*...so glad I ran off while I did. 

*Later, Tobirama is befuddled when Kaguya came home looking proud despite her ruffled, dirty appearance. He cleans her fur and dries her, and Kaguya cuddles Tobirama after a day of hard work.*

* * *

**Hikaku despairs for the dignity of his Clan Head**

Hikaku: My day started out perfectly fine. 

Hikaku: I went to the Hokage Tower, greeted Hokage-sama and Tobirama-sama, gave Kaguya-san a small treat before she disappeared, assisted Izuna-sama paperwork in his office, and I went home to deliver the Uchiha related paperwork to Madara-sama. 

Hikaku: I bought some taiyaki to eat. Sugar helps me focus. 

Hikaku: I figured my day will end on a good note except-

Hikaku: *Points to the scene of Kaguya chasing Madara* My esteemed Clan Head just ran through our compound gates, down the streets, and climbed up a pole with Kaguya-san chasing him. She is mad, and I only seen her angry a few times at people who insult Tobirama-sama, and yes that includes some of my clan members. 

Hikaku: I cannot believe my eyes, but Kaguya-san literally ran up the pole- did Tobirama-sama teach her how to tree-walk? I wouldn’t put it past Izuna-sama rival to accomplish such a feat. 

Hikaku: Madara-sama literally jumped toward the rooftop and disappeared from there. Kaguya-san followed after him and this is the first I’ve seen the extend of her jumping abilities. Quite elegant despite being livid at whatever Madara-sama had done (insult Tobirama-sama).

... 

Hikaku: I’ve informed Izuna-sama about his brother. The Hokage Tower was left in good hands briefly while we chased after Madara-sama to the training fields Hokage-sama and Tobirama-sama are using. 

Izuna: Hikaku, you can stop narrating now! Do it later when we’re embarrassing Aniki at the New Years Party!

Hikaku: Of course, Izuna-sama. 

Izuna: *Looks at the training field, then promptly falls back laughing his ass off* OH HOLY FLAMES! Aniki hiding behind the overgrown tree and Kaguya-chan spitting and hissing at him in Tobi arms! 

Hikaku: He is. *Looks at Tobirama-sama and blinks* It appears Kaguya-san is sufficiently calm now. She’s still glaring at your brother, Izuna-sama. 

Izuna: *Still laughing* I’m going to spoil her with treats and grooming after this! 

Hikaku:

Hikaku: Izuna-sama, Madara-sama is coming this way now.

Izuna: *stops laughing and looks, then he stands up promptly.* Shit, we’re leaving now before Aniki catches us!

Madara: *bellows* IZUNA! HIKAKU!

Hikaku: Thus, Izuna-sama ended up earning a bruise on his head while I’m left unscathed and free. 

Izuna: STOP NARRATING AND RUN, HIKAKU!


	10. Mito (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama makes an unusual request of his sister-in-law regarding his pet rabbit. Mito indulges, but her concerns grow rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration of the seals is thanks to Icecream_Dino and the bit about the Kyuubi is thanks to Miray! Thank you both! :'D
> 
> A slightly more serious chapter focusing on figuring out our local rabbit Kaguya. Tobirama has a plan, Mito is willing to try, and Hashirama is finally realizing that Kaguya-chan isn't just a cute, harmless rabbit! 
> 
> I'll figure this out as I go!

“Husband.” 

Mito smiles sweetly as Hashirama stills immediately and doesn’t dare to even twitch his nose. The usual affectionate endearment she uses for her husband is now clipped and sharp with irritation. While she does feel a tad bad seeing Hashirama downcasted look, Mito was having a headache seeing him fidget constantly on the sidelines.

“Hashirama.” She calls him gently, “Do you remember our promise?” 

“Yes?” Hashirama squeaks, his smile straining. Next to him, Tobirama politely covers his mouth to stifle his snickers. 

“Then please cease your fidgeting or else brother-in-law will escort you out.” 

“But-But Mitooo-!” Before the esteemed Shodaime Hokage can start, Tobirama swiftly shoves a rabbit-shaped daifuku into his mouth. Hashirama goes quiet, distracted by the sweet delicacy dancing on his tongue, and begins to chew his food. 

Inwardly, Mito lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at her brother-in-law, “Thank you, Tobirama.”

Tobirama simply bows his head in her direction. 

Hashirama, wide eyed in wonder, tosses another daifuku into his stuffed cheeks. The Uzumaki Princess restrains the need to coo at her adorable husband and turns her attention back to their esteemed guest. Or more accurately, Kaguya sitting on the pillow with all the elegance a rabbit can muster and radiating air of a regal ruler. 

Honestly, Mito had her doubts about the rabbit Tobirama brought home and requested her help regarding Kaguya.

Yet, the Kyuubi spiteful chakra that swirls and brushes against her seals like a patient predator on a daily basis is silent. The Bijuu took one good look at Kaguya and Mito felt the surge of fear in the Kyuubi chakra. Deep-rooted fear and loathing so powerful it pushed against her seals briefly before Kyuubi retreated into the depths of his prison with a snarl. Then, he became quiet and Mito could barely feel its chakra whenever Kaguya was within staring proximity. 

Mito accepted his request after that. 

Tobirama taps a small dabble of chakra onto the rabbit forehead and a complicated array of black seals covers her entire body. To Mito growing horror after seeing the seals, her brother-in-law explains that from his investigation that only a master fuinjutsu user from the Uzumaki can create a seal this complicated (“Or perhaps greater than an Uzumaki,” Tobirama adds darkly). 

“May I examine closer, Kaguya-chan?” Mito requests, her eyes pitying at the sight of the black ink lines nearly encompassing her body. 

Kaguya small form was trembling at this point, but she nodded and the Uzumaki princess shifted closer to copy the seals onto paper. Tobirama assisting her as they worked together to try to unravel the purpose of the seal and the potential consequences if they attempted to undo it (that’s why they had Hashirama and his mokuton in the same room just in case). The more they researched, the more Mito horror grew. 

Whoever had done the seals was either cruel to Kaguya or paranoid enough to have lost their mind. 

“We’ll need to stop here for today.” Mito declares, putting her brush down. Her expression is serious as she turns to Tobirama, “Brother-in-law, will you tell me the truth if I ask?” 

Tobirama, who picks up Kaguya and lets her rest on his lap, hums contemplatively, “It will depend on the question.” 

“Then answer what you can, but I expect the truth.” 

“Of course, Aneue.” 

Hashirama, her dear husband is puzzled, and looks between them. He lands his gaze on her, “Mito?” 

“In a bit, husband. We’ll explain along the way and any questions you may have.” Mito reassures him gently. Instantly, her husband face becomes serious at the tension and focuses his attention on Tobirama. Her brother-in-law was petting Kaguya now that the seals have disappeared for now. 

She steels herself and asks bluntly, “What is Kaguya exactly? She’s definitely not a rabbit.” 

“She is not.” Tobirama confirms, absently scratching behind the not-rabbit ears. Kaguya melts from the attention as he continues to talk, “I’m not entirely sure if she’s human either. Kaguya strength, from what I can gather, goes beyond what a mortal can do.” 

“Then, is she a Bijuu?” Hashirama asks quietly, discreetly glancing at his wife. 

“That is a possibility, but her chakra- her potential seems to surpass that too.” 

Mito lips thin to a line at his answer, “Will she pose a danger to Konoha; the Fire Country?” 

Hashirama stiffens at the question. His face darkens at the thought of the village, their family, in danger. Mito and Tobirama glances at him, the pair sensing the steady rise of his chakra fluctuating and darkening, but then it stops. Through steady breathing, a strong reminder to not lose control, Hashirama holds his anxiety and anger at bay. He nods his head, a small gesture that everything is alright and for them to continue.

The Uzumaki Princess is glad for her husband patience and willingness to listen to this conversation to the end. She looks to Tobirama, whose shoulders relax now that his brother calms his chakra. A quick glance to Kaguya, the rabbit is staring at Hashirama before curling up on Tobirama lap. Mito turns her attention back to her brother-in-law speaking.

“I requested for your aid, Aneue.” Tobirama reminds, and that was enough for her to understand. 

Her sneaky little brother didn’t only want her help in cracking the seals. He needed her help to create a backup in case Kaguya does end up endangering them, their family, their friends, and the entirety of Konoha. She smiles at the thought of her cunning little brother-in-law. This is exactly why she adores Tobirama. 

Hashirama was fidgeting again and Mito placate him with a small smile, “Do not be anxious, husband. Trust your little brother and your wife to confide you when we’re ready to speak of it.” 

“Promise?” 

“Yes.” Both Mito and Tobirama nods their heads.

Then Mito asks her final question, “Do you know who is behind the seals?” 

“Unfortunately, I do not.” Tobirama shakes his head, “By the time I found her, she was alone.” 

“That is problematic if we do not know who it is.” The Uzumaki Princess muses, then she pulls out her fan and covers the lower half of her face with it. “Still, I’ll inquire with my father about this matter and inform him there’s a potential rogue using our skills.” 

“Thank you, Aneue.” Her little brother-in-law bows formally, or at least as much as he can without squishing the rabbit on his lap.

Mito can only hope they get more answers than questions. 


	11. Omake 6: Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito, Kaguya, and Touka have a ladies chat. Hashirama fears this combination trio. Tobirama is mostly amused.

Hashirama: *Whisper* Tobi, what are they doing?

Tobirama: *Whispers* Shush, Anija. Don’t interrupt them- It’s a conversation between ladies.

Mito, Touka, & Kaguya: *Avidly discussing something quietly, or Mito and Touka are talking while Kaguya is listening*

Hashirama: *whispers, whispers* But I want to know what they’re talking about!

Tobirama: *Whispers, whispers, whispers* Try to interrupt them, and you’ll regret it.

Hashirama: I can recover quickly though! *whines...quietly* Wait, I can hear them…!

Touka: ...So I punched him right in the nose and broke it! *raise her muscular arms* 

Mito: And then what happened? *covers her lower face with a fan*

Touka: Well, I expected for him to stop following me like a lovesick puppy. 

Mito: Except he did not…?

Touka: *nods* He’s more determined than ever. He keeps following me, praising my body, and sending me gifts. He even tried to burn Masara to a crisp for talking to me! I was giving him my report about that mission last week!  


Mito: Then he’s interested in courting you, Touka.

Touka: He’s still a creep though. Kind of reminded me of Kaguya when she wouldn’t stop stalking me. 

Kaguya: *offended noises*

Touka: *rolls her eyes* It’s the truth, rabbit.

Kaguya: *glares* 

Touka: Shut up. I bet you have males coming to your doorstep every day and asking to mate with you.

Kaguya: *rolls eyes*

Mito: Oh? *eyes twinkles* Are you sure you wish to continue following my brother-in-law?

Kaguya: *nods, nods*

Touka: You’re still suspicious, but I guess you’re not too bad if you’re protecting Tobi. I heard what happened with Aoiki and Noboru. 

Mito: From Daiki-san retelling, you were quite relentless to make their days painful. 

Touka: She scratched them until they bled and bit them hard. *Grins* Such a vicious little thing you are. 

Mito: I’m assuming, perfect for Tobirama?

Touka: Of course! 

Kaguya: *stares* 

Mito: No one dares to lay a hand on the Hokage Wife. If they tried, before my husband will destroy them, I will make sure they will never lay a hand on an unwilling woman ever again. *Her smile is vicious*

Touka: *whistles* 

Kaguya: *nods in approval*

Hashirama & Tobirama: *Watching the ladies casually talk about making perverts lives miserable (or disappear forever) before changing the topic to another rumor going on in Konoha.*

Hashirama: Tobi. Women are scary.

Tobirama: Yes, but remember: Mito and Touka-nee are kunoichi, Anija. 

Hashirama: *Shudders* I see Empresses instead. 

Tobirama: You’re not wrong. 


	12. Omake 7: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Tobirama and Kaguya meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started the idea of Tobirama and Bunny Kaguya, their meeting would've gone differently that involved lots of debate and sympathizing. My tiny brain couldn't plan it out accordingly without it being OOC and probably not make a whole lot of sense. I just imagined it ya know...Bunny Kaguya sleeping in Tobirama fur-collared hood while they travel, and being a bad-ass bunny. 
> 
> It ended up being a crack-fic that I still enjoy writing cause of people reactions to Tobirama adopting a bunny!

*A few months ago in the Water Country snowy regions, Tobirama stumbled upon a white rabbit covered in black ink; seals. Curious, he approaches the fatigue and frail-looking creature only to be hissed at by it. A pair of beady red eyes glaring straight at him; caution and an attempt to appear intimidating.*

Tobirama: *Holds up hands to show nothing* Be at ease, I’m not here to hurt you. 

Rabbit: *Hisses*

Tobirama: Very well, I shall keep my distance, little one.

Rabbit: *Snorts in disbelief*

Tobirama: Understandable reaction, but I am most curious about the marks on your body. 

Rabbit: *Stares*

Tobirama: You’re intrigue- No, both wary and intrigue to what I have to say. *He stares at the complex array of seals and scowls* Experimental seals or intentional, it’s hard to say if the master behind it is insane or not. Still, it’s cruel to use an unwilling and living creature for their test subject. 

Rabbit: *Their ears perk up at that, a subtle twitch of their nose* 

Tobirama: If you would like, perhaps I can attempt to undo it. 

Rabbit: *Blinks* 

Tobirama: However, I will need to bring you home with me should the seals be...violent. *Frowns* Of course, there is another fuinjutsu specialist that will be more than willing to help me if I ask her. What do you say to my offer?

Rabbit: *Think about it, but still very suspicious*

Tobirama: I see. I’ll be here for another three weeks if you change your mind. 

*About two weeks later, the Rabbit later known as Kaguya eventually approaches Tobirama and jumps into his arms. Tobirama interprets that as her answer to his offer and begins the long run home. He takes note of a disgusting, plant-like shadow trailing after him and Kaguya.*


	13. Omake 8: Kyuubi Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at the Kyuubi reaction to Kaguya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Miray for mentioning the Kyuubi and inspiring me to do this short chapter centering him! :'3

Kyuubi: *Glances at the rabbit nearby and shrugs* Hmph, just prey. 

Kaguya: *starresssssss at Mito*

Mito: Hm? 

Kyuubi: *Can feel it staring and goes to look at it again* ...Weird. 

Kaguya: *staring intensifies.*

Mito: ????? *wondering if she should call brother-in-law* 

Kyuubi: ...Wait a second. *looks at the rabbit, really looks at it, and pales*

Kaguya: *grins* 

Kyuubi: *Incoherent fox screeching and dives deep into his prison now-sanctuary to hide*

Mito: !!! *Looks at her stomach* What on earth…?

Tobirama: *Comes in* Aneue, what’s wrong? I felt…

Mito: I’m not certain what just happened. Kaguya was staring at me, then the Kyuubi suddenly panicked and...disappeared. 

Tobirama: *He looks at Kaguya* What did you do, Kaguya?

Kaguya: *Looks innocent*

Tobirama: Don’t try that on me. 

Kaguya: *shrugs and tries again anyway*

Tobirama: Honestly…*shakes head*

Mito: *Is very much considering to accept Tobirama request*

Kyuubi: *Hiding deep within, paws on his head, he groans* What the fuck? Did the old man fuck up his seals? How is  **she** here?!

Kyuubi: *Nope, he ain’t going to come out anytime soon. He’s very content in his cell right now and for an unforeseeable future.*


End file.
